


Турмалиндэ

by Maria_Kimuri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beleriand, Drums, Everyday Life, Gen, Hithlum, Musicians, The Noldor, handpan drums
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri
Summary: Нолдор - они и в дикой глуши нолдор, на месте спокойно не сидят, все что-то придумывают. То орков препарируют, то геологоразведкой занимаются. То щит петь научить порываются.Эта история началась с того, что Ангамайтэ Железной Руке здоровенный орк помял щит палицей...TurmalindeNoldor - even in the wild wilderness of the Noldor, they don't sit still, they all come up with something. Orcs are dissected, then they are engaged in geological exploration. That shield to sing to teach torn.This story began with the fact that Angamaite the Iron Hand a hefty orc crushed the shield with his club ... (Google translate)
Kudos: 2





	Турмалиндэ

Эта история началась с того, что Железной Руке здоровенный орк помял щит палицей.

Ну, то есть, можно сказать, история началась из-за того, что Ангамайтэ, Железная Рука, утопил во льдах свою флейту, когда вытаскивал однажды сестру из трещины, хотя при этом не утопил ни молота, ни наковальни. Выбирать пришлось. А можно сказать, что она началась еще тогда, когда он вообще в эти льды потащился. Между прочим, следом за сестрой.  
Но тогда можно дойти до сотворения мира и до Третьей темы в поисках причин, и потому будем считать, что история началась все-таки с орка. Еще не убитого в найденном охотниками на орков стойбище.

Здоровенный орочий вожак, загнанный в угол — в буквальный угол, между стоячих камней — выл, орал, кидал в эльфов камнями и даже швырнул подвернувшегося мелкого соплеменника — не иначе, чтобы его противников стошнило от омерзения при виде такого. Хотел он вроде бы драться один на один с вожаком эльфов, насколько его смогли понять. Добиться он того пытался вот этими нелепыми способами. Железная Рука тогда сперва поймал мелкого орка на щит, понял, что тот прилетел еще живой и именно о его щит шею и сломал… вышел драться и в несколько ударов уложил эту здоровую гадость. Не всех от омерзения тошнит все-таки.  
А щит, надо сказать, у Железной Руки был самым тяжелым, и даже не окован металлом, а весь из него выкован. И если вы думаете, что во льдах Арамана это была бесполезная вещь, то вы сильно ошибаетесь. Это остальные обычно тащили деревянные, обитые кожей щиты на себе. А Железная Рука тогда привязал к выпуклому стальному щиту веревку и тащил на нем не только свое добро, но и сородичей нередко вез.  
Словом, вмятина на этом прекрасном щите, оставленная каменной палицей вожака, его раздражала.  
А уходить они не торопились, потому что сестрице вздумалось до ухода обследовать орочью стоянку. Ольвен тоже была из тех, кого так просто не тошнило. Она бегала и наскоро зарисовывала все, что видела, на березовой коре, за неимением сейчас другого способа сохранить виденное.  
— Ты еще дохлого орка лекарям притащи, — посоветовал брат, — пусть изучают. Снаружи и изнутри.  
— А, ты не знаешь! — Взмахнула руками Веточка. — Они уже вскрывали. Так до сих пор и спорят, подобие квэнди это или животные. Внутри тоже все изрядно кривое, во всех смыслах. И жрут какую-то гадость.  
— Не ругайся. Эээ… плод противоестественных соитий подобия квенди с животными, вот, — мрачно сказал Железная Рука. — Ты видела как он себя в грудь стучал? Ухуху! — передразнил он и бухнул себя в грудь кулаком.  
В ответ сестрица тоже бухнула кулаком во что подвернулось. Подвернулась неровная бочка с натянутой сверху шкурой, и внезапно гул от нее пошел такой, что весь отряд охотников дружно присел.  
— А если мы не всех перебили? — осторожно спросил Стрела.  
— Раз меня больше не тошнит, значит, всех, — фыркнул Белолист.  
Остальные столпились и заговорили разом.  
— Это что, сигнал?  
— Ну не инструмент же…  
— Кожа неважно выделана, мне кажется, но звук мощный.  
— Вот чем они стучали всю ночь!  
— Лучше бы по голове себе стучали. Все равно мозгов нет.  
— Есть! — немедленно возразила Ольвен. — Мы нарочно проверяли.  
Белолист опять позеленел, с размаху зажал ладонью рот и пробубнил сквозь нее:  
— Ну зачем ты сказала…  
— Меня после того, что они сделали с Перышком, уже ни от чего не стошнит, — отрезала Ольвен.  
— А вот теперь не будем зарекаться, — строго сказал Железная Рука. — Довольно с нас уже… зароков. И хватит новых знаний на сегодня. Уходим.  
Они подожгли стойбище и двинулись обратно на юг, к Митриму.  
*  
Охотников ждал растянувшийся вдоль берегов Митрима огромный палаточный город. Он был столь велик, что распался на несколько островов — станов князей Второго и Третьего дома и их спутников. Отряд Ангамайтэ вышел уже привычной тропой к стану князя Финдекано.  
Пока их не было, здесь не сидели сложа руки и вовсю готовились к зиме — на краю лагеря возвышались крыши новых деревянных домов.  
Отправив товарищей отдыхать, Ангамайтэ и Ольвен направились было к князю с сообщениями и картой похода, но князя Финдекано опять не было в лагере. Ну хоть известно было, где он пропадает в этот раз — на южном берегу, у феанариони, забодай их балрог.  
Заменял князя в этот раз военачальник с нежным именем Теплое Сердце, эльда исключительной безжалостности и въедливости. Казалось, он досуха выжал умы обоих, долго перерисовывая карты с бересты себе на пергамент и одновременно выспрашивая обо всем, что представлялось ему значимым — от путевых примет до узоров на орочьих щитах. Да-да, эта мазня тоже что-то означала. Даже про барабан выспросил — и вправду, стало быть, орки не просто сигналы подают, а иногда переговариваются барабанным стуком.  
Занятно было узнать такое, вернувшись в собственный лагерь, а не понять на месте. Ольвен потом себя за это порывалась ругать, а Железная Рука ее останавливал. С тем они и пришли к своему жилью.  
В этом месте лагерь пророс через березовую рощу и через поляну с двумя большими дубами. Под одним из них устроили навес кузни, с наковальней и массивным рабочим столом, а чуть поодаль Железная Рука разбил еще тем летом шатер из кож. А когда пришла зима — хитлумская холодная зима, когда снег ложится и не тает — они с товарищами поставили поспешно деревянный сруб, сожалея о том, что в холода не накопать достаточно глины, чтобы сложить дымоход. Так и зимовали вдесятером в маленьком доме, устроив очаг в песчаной насыпи посередине и дыша дымом, кое-как уходящим через маленькое отверстие под крышей. За лето — надо сказать, не очень-то длинное в Хитлуме лето, даже озеро в глубину прогреться не успевает — на поляне встали еще два сруба, а оставшиеся шатры еще в течение зимы обзавелись вторым слоем из шкур.  
Порой Железная Рука чувствовал себя Пробудившимся эльфом, бредущим пешком через полмира к неизвестному берегу, за плечами у которого мешок со скудными пожитками да палатка, и держит он наперевес копье с каменным наконечником.  
Надо сказать, что Пилин, Стрела, тут же вспомнил стародавние навыки. Прошлым летом, пока их маленький отряд берег каждую стрелу, чтобы не потерять драгоценные наконечники, он находил кремневые желваки на берегу озера, умело раскалывал их на тонкие пластины и высекал наконечники из камня — довольно хрупкие и легкие, но очень, очень острые. Против орков в толстых кожах стрелы с кремневыми остриями годились так себе, но для охоты оказались хороши. А еще лекари потребовали каменные ножи — говорили, что разрезы от них заживают быстрее, и что стальное лезвие до такой остроты не заточить. К счастью, весной разведчики обнаружили рудные выходы в предгорьях, и до каменных наконечников копий дело не дошло.  
— Веточка, наконец-то! — Питьялоссэ замахала ей от сушилки, где еще несколько мгновений назад обнималась с вернувшимся Стрелой. — Я принесла тебе нового пергамента, он в доме лежит, на полке!  
Ольвен с восторженным визгом побежала сперва ее обнимать, а потом — в дом за пергаментом. Военачальник военачальником, а свои карты она всегда дорисовывала сама, со всеми приметами, значками пород дерева и выходов камней.  
А Ангамайтэ решил, что достаточно отдохнул сегодня в княжеском шатре. Он сперва умылся с дороги, потом не торопясь переоделся в рабочую рубашку и решил заняться тем, что ему хотелось сделать всю обратную дорогу — исправить свой замечательный стальной щит, прошедший с хозяином немало тренировок еще в Амане, переход через льды и битвы под звездами и под первыми лучами Солнца.  
Черненый узор в виде сложного узла, нанесенный когда-то Ольвен, истерся и поблек, пока щит служил волокушей, а потом еще покрылся зарубками от ударов. Но вмятина превзошла всё. Нет, поверхность щита уже давно не была такой безупречной, как поначалу, но вот это безобразие терпеть было ну совершенно невозможно! Сперва на диво прочная башка брошенного вождем орка оставила точно в середине щита чуть вытянутую округлую площадку, а затем точно в ее середину пришелся удар огромной палицы с каменным навершием и создал издевательскую ровную лунку. Два других удара Железная рука щитом отклонил, от них остались неровности поменьше.  
Достав инструменты из сундука, Ангамайтэ снял с внутренней стороны щита кожаные накладки и рукоять, уложил на подкладку из мятой кожи и принялся аккуратно выстукивать руками и молоточком, проверяя, нет ли трещины. Он выстукивал и выстукивал, делая это все реже и подолгу вслушиваясь в отзвуки.  
Трещины, видимо, не было…  
— Слушай, как интересно звучит! — Заявила из-за его спины Ольвен, и кузнец вздрогнул.  
— Я думал, ты картами занялась, — ответил он, замявшись.  
— Какими картами, когда ты тут так славно звенишь! — непоседа подошла к столу и сама начала выстукивать пальцами по щиту. Звук, правда, выходил очень тихим, потому что пальцы у Ольвен были как те еще веточки тонкие, не то что ручищи Ангамайтэ, которыми медведя можно было задушить. Что он как-то раз во льдах и сделал.  
— Очень-очень любопытно, — повторила она, похожая в этот момент на лекаря, пробующего новое зелье или вскрывающего труп орка. Второе было только наверное, все же сам Ангамайтэ этого не видел. Но представил очень хорошо. Старшую лекарку Маурвен он знал отлично — ковал и затачивал ей ножи, помимо тех, что делал Стрела, Маурвен чистила и зашивала его раны не раз после сражений… Знал и побаивался, как многие. Плевать хотела Маурвен на представление о том, что лекарь должен любить живое и что ему по возможности не следует убивать живых существа — она хотела знать, как что устроено, и бестрепетно шла за этим знанием в том числе в глубины тел разных существ. Нет, в бой она не рвалась. Это бой однажды ворвался к ней — орки и какие-то звери группой обошли воинство и напали на лагерь раненых. Маурвен скомандовала встречную атаку, схватила чей-то меч, за оружие взялись все, у кого действовали руки — и выпотрошенных тогда лекаркой нападавших видели многие.  
А ведь после того боя, наверное, и вскрывали. Раз уж цели исследования сами явились...  
— Так. Выкладывай, чего смущаешься, — потребовала сестра, и Железная рука мысленно выругал ее наблюдательность. — Это интересно звучит. Именно окружность. И наверняка именно из-за вмятины, может быть даже из-за вот этой, в центре. Что тебе не нравится?  
— Орочий барабан.  
Веточка изумленно вскинула брови.  
— А причем здесь то кривотворение растущих из вонючей задницы грязных лап?  
— Кривотворение само по себе не при чем. Но если сейчас продолжить возиться с этим…  
— Например, сделать еще уплощения штуки три по бокам и посмотреть, будут ли они звучать! — вставила быстро Ольвен.  
\- …То это будет не гонг, это будет что-то близкое к барабану. Играть на нем придется руками, он лучше звучит, если удар идет мягким, а не деревом и не металлом.  
— Деревом тоже неплохо, я думаю.  
Ангамайтэ помолчал.  
— То есть, тебя совершенно не смущает, что барабан, по сути, орочья штука?  
— Это почему он орочья штука?  
— Потому что мы все слышали не раз стук барабанов ирчи перед атакой. Это не музыка для наших ушей.  
— Вот это, — грозно тюкнула Ольвен в пальцем в щит, — музыка!  
Щит тихонько загудел.  
— И слушай, никто, никто не считает защитную рубаху из кожи — орочьей, хотя пользоваться ими стали только здесь. Потому что доспехов на всех не хватает.  
— Но кожаные рубахи могут спасти жизнь, а это…  
— А это может улучшить жизнь всех нас, особенно одного упрямца, который даже флейту себе не позволяет сделать новую, потому что железа мало, работать надо и все такое умное прочее.  
— Это лучший щит в наших отрядах, — сказал Железная Рука. — Он должен спасать жизни.  
— Он может спасти наши умы и души от зимней тоски, а это ничуть не меньше важно! За осень уж руды накопают!  
Тут Ольвен посмотрела на хмурого брата и пришла к выводу, что слов было сказано достаточно. Отвернувшись, она снова простучала пальцами плоскую вмятину, вслушиваясь в изменения едва слышного мягкого звона.  
— Щит у тебя все-таки… неэльдовски толстый. Моими руками из него музыку просто не выбить. Когда будешь делать совсем новый инструмент — надо тоньше проковывать металл. Струна на арфе тоже ведь не проволока.  
— Арфы в лагере и так есть.  
— О да, наши князья взяли с собой арфы и много чего еще. И не на своем горбу князь Финдекано арфу через льды нес, я тебе скажу.  
— Князь Финдекано — на своем, — возразил Ангамайтэ коротко.  
— Ну хорошо. Но я хочу обязательно чтобы у нас играло такое… вот это… Надо придумать название твоему поющему щиту.  
— Кажется ты уже придумала.  
— Турмалиндэ? Щит-песня?  
— Слова — это больше по твоей части у нас, — сказал Ангамайтэ. — Я лучше руками.  
*  
Военачальник Индурэ, Теплое Сердце, пребывал в душевном и умственном раздрае. По его мнению, подготовку к нападению противника под названием «первый снег» провели не то чтобы провально, но с изрядным небрежением. Домов срубили меньше, чем требовалось, и над иными срубами еще возводили крыши — прямо сейчас, под этим первым снегом, будь он неладен. Кое-кто до сих пор живет в шатрах, ну безобразие же.  
Хорошо хоть с едой сложностей нет. Местные эльдар, радуясь надежному избавлению от орков, теперь охотно делились и дичью, и хлебом — оказывается, южнее Митрима они еще под звездами растили какие-то неприхотливые злаки, а теперь, с восходом солнца, их поля стали давать богатые урожаи. И еще они научили нолдор зимой пить отвары из хвои или сушеных трав, чтобы не ослабеть без зелени в холода.  
А вот с оружием и снаряжением хуже. Найденные рудные выходы не слишком богаты. Здесь у нолдор нет стад скота, дающих крепкие кожи, и вся надежда на крупную дичь, а ее добыть вблизи лагеря уже невозможно. А купить ткани и кожу — не на что, пока недостаточно железа для работы и не добыты серебро или хотя бы золото. Да и торговать пока не с кем, договоренности есть лишь с ближними соседями из полубродячих племен, с которых кроме еды да шкурок дичи и взять нечего, и железо у них только болотное, худое. Зато от них князья узнали, что владыкой здешних эльфов считается живущий в далеких лесах на юго-востоке Эльвэ, брат Ольвэ, хозяина Альквалонде, и очень, очень глубоко задумались. Особенно задумался Третий дом, которым несомненно с Эльвэ объясняться, и будет это не сильно легче, чем идти по льдам, а быть может и сложнее, потому что вот этот лед будет очень тонким и хрупким. Это счастье, конечно, думал Индурэ, что объясняться со здешними владыками не мне, лучше уж я кожами, домами да железом дальше займусь, только больно уж их мало…  
И вот он с головой, заполненной кожами, ремнями, крышами, корой и шкурами для крыш, салом для кож и особенно нехваткой железа, а еще с полной сумкой записей на берёсте, явился к дому кузнеца Ангамайтэ и разведчицы и рисовальщицы карт Ольвен, потому что хотел говорить с обоими. С Ольвен — о железняке, который она принесла в последние дни до заморозков с запада, аж от самого Кирит Нинниах, а с кузнецом — о том, куда у него так замечательно уходит руда в последнее время и скоро ли будут готовы наконечники копий числом пять дюжин, которые тот к первому снегу и обещал.  
Выйдя к кузне и обнаружив возле нее какое-то скопление народу и доносящийся оттуда музыкальный стук молота, Индурэ подошел разобраться — и не успев даже рта раскрыть, получил ответ на оба кузнечных вопроса.  
Про последний вопрос рассказала мятая и грязная кожа на столе, к которой была рыбьей косточкой пришпилена береста с угольной надписью «пять дюжин наконечников». Под нею оказались аккуратные свертки с написанными числами.  
А на первый вопрос ему ответило происходившее чуть дальше чудное зрелище, согревшее хозяйственное сердце Индурэ — кузнец, своими ручищами бережно выстукивающий новый, светлый и гладкий щит из цельного металла.  
Позволив себе несколько мгновений порадоваться, Индурэ все же озадачился. Если Ангамайтэ сумел выплавить побольше металла и решил создать еще такие щиты — почему не предупредил? Щит подобного веса мало какому воину подойдет, да и расход драгоценного металла велик, еще не время устраивать такую хозяйственную самодеятельность. То есть бесхозяйственную. Неужели трудно подождать пару лет, пока не найдут руду побогаче? Или пока не проверят находку Ольвен.  
Среди тех, кто толпился возле кузнеца, Индурэ с удивлением приметил митрим в серых плащах и даже парочку эльда из Третьего дома. С чего бы щиту удостаиваться такого внимания?  
Затем он окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит, потому что Железная Рука достал второй щит, весь покрытый вмятинами, и начал соединять их ободами в подобие огромной железной чечевицы.  
— Ангамайтэ, ты какого барлога тут творишь? Или вытворяешь? — вопросил Индурэ голосом не менее железным, чем те наконечники. На его глазах творилось чудовищное безобразие — четыре-пять возможных мечей, не меньше, подвергали превращению во что-то несообразное и совершенно бесполезное в бою!  
Рослый кузнец смутился как ребенок, которого застали за рисованием кривых лошадок на стене любимой маминой комнаты. И прежде, чем он успел что-то ответить, выскочила Ольвен, конечно же.  
— Если ты вот прямо сейчас немного подождешь, ты все узнаешь! — сказала она, взмахнув рукой и сцапав военачальника за рукав. — Помнится, ты хотел железную руду посмотреть?  
И быстро-быстро потащила Индурэ в дом, продолжая рассказывать, какую замечательную руду она отыскала.  
Он даже не понял в тот момент, почему смирился и позволил себя увести. Нехватка руды, оружия, кож, домов и крыш бушевала внутри и требовала немедленного ответа — а он пошел. Должно быть, слова «замечательная руда» и «богатое месторождение» нашли созвучие внутри него и заворожили.  
А Веточка щебетала вовсю, раскидывая по столу бересту, разворачивая свеженарисованную карту Дрэнгиста, усеянную значками, разъясняя, какие богатые выходы железных руд там отыскались, и что серебряная руда там тоже есть, на другом берегу, пусть немного, но вместе с железом позволит вести достойную мену с местными эльда и даже для ювелиров, без работы тоскующих, хватит…  
— Замечательно. Прекрасно. Чудесно, — сказал Индурэ, справившись с наваждением. — Ты мне еще долго будешь уши щекотать? Изволь объяснить, что за глупости вы тут затеяли и на что переводите сталь.  
— Никуда мы ее не переводим! — отрезала Ольвен. — Сами добыли руду сверх условленного, металл братец сам обработал. Щит его собственный был.  
— Тогда вы переводите время. Особенно ценное перед холодами.  
— Ты еще скажи, что время переводят, когда поют!  
— Я просто хочу услышать ответ!  
И тут Индурэ его услышал.  
Металл вздохнул снаружи и попытался заговорить. Глубоким мягким звоном, не похожим ни на пение струн арфы, ни на голос металлической флейты, ни на колокол или гонг.  
С невнятным выкриком, что-то про правильный резонатор, Ольвен выпрыгнула за дверь.  
Выйдя следом, Индурэ увидел, как она выплясывает вокруг собравшихся, и мокрая листва летит у нее из-под ног веерами.  
Положив стальную чечевицу на колени, Ангамайтэ осторожно охлопывал ее ручищами, иногда самыми кончиками пальцев, и та ему отвечает этим странным мягким звоном в разных тонах, иногда очень чистых и прозрачных, а порой — чуть глуховато или менее ясно.  
Потом кузнец нерешительно и осторожно попытался сыграть простую мелодию, и стало ясно, что вмятин тут ровно по числу большого нотного строя. То есть, диапазон вышел у чечевицы небольшой, ничего сложного здесь не взять. Но вот сам звук…  
Под этим мягким звоном крыши, кожи, срубы и руды, бурлившие в голове Индорэ, тихонько выцвели не то сделали пару шагов назад, и перестали заполнять эту голову целиком.  
Вот только про долг и дело забыть не хватало!  
— Безумие какое-то… — пробормотал он.  
— Безумие — это вообразить, что жизнь состоит из заказов на наконечники, кожи и срубы! — огрызнулась Ольвен, за один шаг перескочив от радости обратно к возмущению.  
Один из митрим наклонился к чечевице и тоже попробовал сыграть на ней, только звук вышел тихий. Лесовику приходилось ударять с заметным усилием, и звук от этого странно обогатился теплым хлопком, на фоне которого звон показался еще нежнее и глубже.  
На звук подошли еще несколько эльда, уже от соседней улочки, ежась от сырости. Кто-то кутался в драный плащ. Кто-то был вымазан углем после работы и до сих пор не умылся. У одного древесная стружка и белые шкурки бересты застряли в волосах — он не иначе как только что крышу возводил вон на том доме.  
От митрим пахло лесом и сыростью, от нолдор — дымом очагов в наскоро срубленных домах.  
Жизнь вся состояла из вопросов, что есть, где жить, чем сражаться и чем защищаться от дождя уже не первый год, если считать по Солнцу.  
А эта поющая чечевица была словно из прошлой жизни, где не нужно было беречь каждый кусок железа и думать, где взять нитки починить плащ, и можно было размышлять, какой песней порадовать близких вечером, когда все соберутся за столом…  
Вспоминать об этом было больно, и захотелось срочно заняться крышами и кожами. Вон, и наконечники забрать в оружейную.  
Ангамайтэ вскинул брови, отобрал чечевицу у третьего уже любопытного, наиграл на ней тихий ритм, и вдруг в нем отчетливо послышался звон капель. Бывший щит заговорил как капля, падающая с ветки в оттепель, звонкими хлопками воды о лед и воды и воду. Заговорил про то, что будет, когда Солнце вновь поднимется повыше…  
Подкравшаяся было злая мысль, что это не просто перевод железа, но перевод железа на подобие орочьего инструмента, растаяла как тот снег на ветке.  
— Кажется, я начинаю понимать, — сказал смущенно Ангамайтэ. — Только вам больше силы надо прикладывать. Не рассчитал…  
И он снова, осторожно касаясь еще не совсем понятного ему самому инструмента, попробовал сыграть что-то ритмичное и простое, подобное шагам по незнакомой тропе.  
И тут рядом заговорила флейта Веточки. Самая простая, вырезанная из здешнего тростника, все украшение которой составила намотанная колечком зеленая нитка, как бы не из ее собственной рубашки выдернутая. Заговорила, уверенно повела несложную мелодию, зовя следом за собой — и металл поддержал, ответив тростнику глубоким эхом и двинувшись вслед гулким шагом и весенней капелью.  
Индурэ машинально сунул руку под плащ — и вспомнил, что его собственная флейта лежит где-то далеко внутри вещевого мешка, как бы не со времен Арамана. А мешок — в холодном шатре, где он не бывал много дней, потому что спал обычно в теплой совещательной комнате княжеского дома.  
И показалось ему, что в это мгновение он упустил возможность сказать что-то очень важное.  
«Безумие какое-то…» — повторил Индурэ себе уже совсем неуверенно, стряхивая снег с волос. — «Так князю и скажу…»  
И тут он понял, что говорить о безумии князю Финдекано ну совершенно не стоит.  
Тот или посмеется, или даст по шее.  
А потом придет сюда сам — слушать, как бывший щит учится петь о весне.


End file.
